Fantastic Four Unlimited Vol 1 6
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******** ********* **** ***** ***** *** **** *** **** **** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * At the time of this story Mister Fantastic was presumed dead in . However Sue believed that her husband might be lost in time and space and began searching other realities in - . As it turns out Sue is right when it is discovered that Reed has been a prisoner of Hyperstorm as seen in . * The Thing's face is scarred here because he was slashed in the face by Wolverine back in . His face is later healed in . * Johnny mentions two facts about Namora and Namorita: ** On Johnny's world, Namorita is a founding member of the New Warriors which first formed in . ** He also claims that Namora is dead. At the time of this story, Namora was seemingly killed by Llyra in . However this was revealed to be an elaborate trick and she was really trapped in suspended animation and freed years later as seen in - . * It is stated in this story that the year is 1994. However per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 this should be considered a topical reference relative to the date of publication. * Sue goes over some of the tangible differences between her reality and the one they find themselves in: ** How it was the Human Torch who revived Namor's memories leading to his early conflicts with the surface world and the Sub-Mariner's infatuation with Sue, as seen in . It's not specified here, but in it's explained that Namor was stricken with amnesia by Destiny in 1959 and had been wandering New York ever since. ** She also mentions when Namor briefly conquered New York City, that happened in . ** Sue also mentions how Llyra killed Lady Dorma, Namor's first wife. That happened in . ** She also mentions how Namor left his kingdom in order to defend the environment. This is what Namor was up to at the time of this story since . * In this reality the test flight that created the Fantastic Four in ended tragically. * The Namor in this reality mentions both the Invaders and the Avengers. On Earth-616, Namor was a founding member of the Invaders as seen in . He was also an early antagonist for the Avengers, fighting the group in and . Apparently in this reality the Hulk never left the Avengers (like he did in ) and Namor did not rediscover the body of Captain America (like he did in ). Publication Notes * This issue features two pin-ups: The Human Torch and Thing vs the Super-Skrull and the Fantastic Four and the Silver Surfer. It also has a memorial to Jack Kirby on the back cover as Kirby died the year this comic was published. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}